Ironside - Der Chef: Grautöne
by Mounty Swiss
Summary: Sgt. Brown bewährt sich als verdeckt ermittelnder Lehrer, aber in Sachen Kriminalistik braucht er Nachhilfestunden beim Chef… (Diese Geschichte spielt im Januar 1969. Es handelt sich um eine freie Übertragung von "Unorthodox Approaches")
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

„…Aber bitte, Bob, geh in diese Sache äusserst diskret vor, ja? Ein Skandal ist das letzte, was wir im Moment brauchen können."

Ironside seufzte.

„Ja, Commissioner, mein Stab und ich, wir werden unser Bestes tun, wie üblich."

Das war der Grund, warum Randall Ironside und sein Team an diesem Fall haben wollte: Sie würden immer ihr Bestes geben, und dieses Beste war besser als alles, was der Rest des San Francisco Police Department hinbekam. Bei weitem. Allerdings – die Dinge mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen war nicht gerade das, wofür der brillante Kriminalist berühmt war…

Unterdessen steckten Ironsides junge Freunde die Köpfe über der Zeitung zusammen. Als das Knarren der Tür die Ankunft des Chefs verriet, fuhren sie sofort auseinander. Ed und Eve versuchten, beschäftigt auszusehen, während Mark eine Tasse Kaffee holte für Ironside, dessen Gesichtsausdruck nichts Gutes ahnen liess.

„Das hier ist nicht per Zufall der Grund, warum der Polizeichef mit Ihnen sprechen wollte, oder?" fragte Eve und streckte ihm die Zeitung hin. Quer über die Frontseite prangte eine Schlagzeile über ein weiteres Opfer des Drogenkrieges.

„Das tönt doch etwa nach der Art von Job, für die der Commissioner Sie zu Hilfe rufen würde", fügte Ed hinzu und legte seine ungelesene Akte zurück auf den Tisch.

„Das hätte ich auch erwartet. Ich lag damit genau so falsch wie ihr." Ironside versuchte nur halbherzig, seinen Ärger zu unterdrücken.

„Würden Sie uns bitte wissen lassen, was ihre miese Laune _diesmal_ verursacht hat, grosser Meister?" Das war natürlich Mark, der Jus-Student, der gern etwas geschwollen daherredete.

Die beiden Polizisten hatten sich bereits gesetzt und warteten respektvoll auf Anweisungen ihres Vorgesetzten.

„Vor ein paar Wochen wurde das riesige, brandneue Förderband der Kehrichtverbrennungsanlage in San Rafael sabotiert, bevor es überhaupt in Betrieb genommen werden konnte. Gestern war es wieder startbereit, aber letzte Nacht hat der CEO und Mehrheitsaktionär der Anlage eine Bombendrohung erhalten. Nun ist dieser CEO, ein gewisser Bert Mallone, ein alter Freund des Polizeipräsidenten und ein grosszügiger Spender für den Polizeiwitwen- und Waisenfonds."

„Aha, da ist unsere Verbindung nach San Rafael", warf Mark ein.

„Herr Mallone will diesen Fall diskret behandelt haben. Um es einmal platt auszudrücken: Er weiss immer noch nicht, ob die Sabotage und die Drohung das Werk wirklicher Krimineller sind oder ob es sich dabei nur um Lausbubenstreiche handelt. Aber solange er die Anlage nicht betreiben kann, verliert er Hunderte, wenn nicht Tausende von Dollars pro Tag."

Ironsides Pokerface verriet nichts mehr über seine Gefühle, aber seine Freunde kannten ihn gut genug, um zu spüren, dass er gar nicht glücklich war über den Auftrag.

„Warum überlässt er die Sache nicht einfach der Polizei von San Rafael?" wollte die vernünftige Eve wissen.

„Weil er nicht sicher ist, ob sein eigener Sprössling eventuell mit der Gruppe unter einer Decke steckt, die vielleicht oder vielleicht auch nicht verantwortlich ist für die Probleme. Wenn dem so wäre, so würde er natürlich keine Anklage erheben wollen gegen irgendwen."

Der zurückhaltende Ed nickte. Die Puzzleteile setzten sich wie von selbst zusammen: Die schlechte Laune des Chefs – er mochte es nicht, irgendwelchen hohen Tieren einen Gefallen tun zu müssen, und schon gar nicht, wenn wichtigere Arbeit wartete – und auch der Wunsch des Polizeichefs, dass sie seinem Freund helfen sollten. „Wo wollen Sie, dass wir anfangen?" fragte er, pflichtbewusst wie immer.

„Pierce Mallone und einige seiner Freunde, die möglicherweise beteiligt sind, sind Zehntklässler an der San-Rafael-Highschool. Ed, du warst kürzlich ganz überzeugend als Undercover-Highschool-Lehrer. Ich will, dass du wieder verdeckt ermittelst. Du könntest zum Beispiel Mathematik, Turnen und als speziellen Kurs die Geschichte der Marines lehren – das sollte dir nicht viel Arbeit machen, du kennst den Verein ja von innen heraus. Finde heraus, ob diese Jungs etwas zu verstecken haben. Eve, du forschst nach, ob Burt Mallone persönliche Feinde hat und ob es politischen Widerstand gab gegen sein Projekt, die Kehrichtverbrennungsanlage auszubauen."

„Und was ist mit mir?" wollte Mark wissen.

„Du bist im Hintertreffen mit deinen Aufgaben, soviel ich weiss. Klemm dich dahinter, bis ich dich brauche!" brummte der Chef.

* * *

Ohne allzu grossen Enthusiasmus dachte Sgt. Brown an sein letztes Experiment als Lehrer(*1): Jugendliche, die während des Unterrichts einschliefen, Wände des Schweigens gegen Lehrer und die Polizei, Heimlichtuerei in Bezug auf Drogen und Kriminalität.

So startete er seine – hoffentlich kurze – Karriere als Lehrer Edward Grey an der ‚San Rafael High' mit gemischten Gefühlen.

An seinem ersten Schultag wurde er indes angenehm überrascht: Wohl gab es Rabauken, die versuchten, ihn zu provozieren, und ein paar Mädchen zeigten deutlich mehr Interesse an ihrem neuen, jungen Lehrer als an der Mathematik. Aber natürlich brauchte es etwas mehr, um einen an Ironsides Launen gewöhnten Detektiv aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Vor allem aber lernte er auch einige sehr motivierte Teenager kennen, und seine Freude am logischen Denken und am Sport schien auf sie überzuspringen.  
Unter den Schülern der zehnten Klasse fiel ihm in der Mathe ein relativ kleiner Junge auf. Andrew Drake machte einen sehr intelligenten und aufmerksamen Eindruck. Er war der Sohn einer Immigrantenfamilie, Flüchtlinge aus Rumänien aus religiösen Gründen. Offensichtlich hatte die Familie ihre Namen amerikanisiert. Es war ein Vergnügen, mit Andrew originelle Zugänge zu Mathe-Aufgaben zu diskutieren.

Ed machte sich aber nichts vor: Die Probleme würden schon noch kommen, das war so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche.

* * *

Eves Hintergrund-Check führte nicht zu direkten Resultaten: Die Arbeiter in dieser Kehrichtverbrennungsanlage waren mehrheitlich Mexikaner und Asiaten. Über ihr Leben vor der Einreise in die Staaten war kaum etwas bekannt, aber hier war niemand von ihnen mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt gekommen oder anderweitig verdächtig.

Was die politische Opposition betraf gab es auch keinen offensichtlichen Hinweis: Die Leute in San Rafael hofften, dass der Ausbau der Kehrichtverbrennungsanlage neue Arbeitsstellen und höhere Steuern für die Stadt generieren würde, folglich war das Projekt nicht auf nennenswerten Widerstand gestossen. Einzelne der Stadtväter hatten moniert, dass die Stadt eventuell einen Teil ihres Charmes einbüssen könnte wegen einer so riesigen Anlage, aber merkwürdigerweise war die Konzession trotzdem einstimmig erteilt worden.

„Erzähl mir nicht, diese Politiker seien nicht bestochen worden! Aber ich bezweifle, dass sie die Anlage jetzt sabotieren würden. Die würden doch eher versuchen, sich ihre Zustimmung weiter vergolden zu lassen", schimpfte Ironside.

Seine Laune wurde immer schlechter. Es lag nicht etwa daran, dass Eve keine gute Detektiv-Arbeit geleistet hätte. Aber es machte ihn wütend, dass er seine Zeit und Energie nicht in die Bekämpfung des Drogenkriegs investieren konnte, was ihm wesentlich wichtiger vorkam als ihr jetziger Auftrag.

Eve versuchte, ihn abzulenken und einen neuen Gesichtspunkt zu finden: „Gibt es eigentlich auch eine Mrs. Mallone?"

„Ja, Belinda Mallone, aber ich weiss nichts über sie."

Tatsächlich gab es eine ganze Menge, was sie noch nicht wussten.

„Es spielt ja keine Rolle, womit wir unsere Zeit vertrödeln. Finde heraus, ob es ein Problem gibt um Mrs. Belinda Mallone herum."

* * *

Am zweiten Tag kamen drei Schüler der zehnten Klasse zu spät in Greys Mathe-Unterricht – ungefähr eine Viertelstunde zu spät. Pierce Mallone war einer von ihnen.

Ed war klar, dass dies ein Test war. Persönlich hatte er gar nichts dagegen: Das Unterrichten war einfacher ohne diese drei. Ohne seinen eigentlichen Auftrag aus den Augen zu verlieren wollte er auch als Lehrer gute Arbeit leisten. Er hatte bereits Gefallen gefunden am Unterrichten im allgemeinen und speziell daran, komplizierte Dinge so zu erklären, dass auch die schwächeren Schüler sie kapierten. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass er nicht jeden und jede in ein Mathegenie würde verwandeln können, insbesondere nicht, wenn sie keinerlei Interesse daran hatten, wie diese drei. Aber er konnte ihnen das Zuspätkommen nicht einfach durchgehen lassen, sonst würde er als Lehrer unglaubwürdig werden.

„Morgen seid ihr pünktlich", sagte er betont ruhig und machte weiter mit dem Stoff, wobei er schon darüber nachdachte, wie er mit ihnen verfahren sollte.

* * *

_*1 Episode 'Up, Down and Even', S2/15, Jan 1969_


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

„Chef, sie werden es nicht glauben!" rief Eve aus.

„Warum nicht? Mrs. Mallone ist nicht die erste Frau eines reichen Mannes, die sich vernachlässigt oder gelangweilt fühlt", antwortete Ironside cool.

„?"

Die hübsche Polizistin brauchte einen Moment, um ihre Fassung wiederzugewinnen. „Wie haben Sie das erraten, Sir?"

Onkelhaft antwortete Ironside: „Das hat mit Raten nichts zu tun, das ist reine Logik. Ich habe Sie geschickt, um Mrs. Mallone unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Sie wären nicht so aufgeregt hereingestürmt und hätten behauptet, ich würde Ihnen nicht glauben, wenn Sie herausgefunden hätten, dass die Mallones eine Bilderbuchfamilie sind, oder? Also hat Mrs. Mallone wahrscheinlich eine Affäre. Wer ist es, der Chauffeur oder der Tennislehrer?"

„Der Physiotherapeut." Sie sah aus wie betäubt. Trotz aller Weltgewandtheit, die sie so gern an den Tag legte, war sie im Grunde noch ein behütetes Mädchen, das immer wieder bekümmert war über die menschliche Unvollkommenheit.

„Kommen Sie her!" sagte der Chef. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und er legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm.

„Sie denken, dass reiche Leute eine Verantwortung tragen und dass sie Vorbilder für andere sein sollten. Das erwarten Sie von sich selber und von Ihresgleichen. Aber nicht alle können diesen Erwartungen gerecht werden. Geld tendiert dazu, den gegenteiligen Effekt zu haben."

Eve nickte seufzend. „Sie hat ihr eigenes Geld, sie ist finanziell unabhängig von ihrem Mann."

„Sehen Sie, das ist eins der Probleme der Gleichberechtigung: Sobald Frauen emanzipiert sind, werden sie Sünderinnen wie wir Männer", zog der Chef die Sache ins Lächerliche.

Sie warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, aber nur, weil sie dachte, er würde es von ihr erwarten. „Verdächtigen Sie Belinda, hinter dem Angriff und dem Drohbrief zu stecken?"

„Es könnte so ungefähr jedermann gewesen sein. Ich habe den Drohbrief analysieren lassen und warte noch auf die Resultate."

* * *

Am dritten Tag traf Lehrer Grey Vorkehrungen: Er organisierte den Schlüssel zum Mathe-Klassenzimmer. Als seine drei „Spezialisten", wie er sie insgeheim nannte, nicht zur Zeit auftauchten, schoss er die Tür ab. Zwanzig Minuten später polterte es heftig an die Tür, aber er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Seine Schüler waren zuerst etwas verwirrt, aber dann konzentrierten sie sich auf ihre binomischen Formeln.

„Morgen schreiben wir einen Test über genau das, was ihr heute gelernt habt", kündigte Grey am Schluss der Lektion an.

Und genau das geschah dann auch. Die drei Schlawiner kamen rechtzeitig, aber sie versagten kläglich in der Prüfung, während alle anderen ganz gut damit zurechtkamen.

„Das sage ich meinem Vater, und dann sind Sie ihren Job los!" drohte Pierce Mallone.

„Irrtum", antwortete Ed ruhig. Soviel war sicher. Aber der Gedanke, dass so ein Rotzjunge einen Lehrer um seine Arbeitsstelle bringen konnte, gab ihm sehr zu denken. In was für einer Welt lebten sie eigentlich?!

Immerhin – von jetzt an erschien jeder Schüler pünktlich zu Greys Lektionen.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Endlich bekam Ironside die Analyse des Drohbriefs. Roberts, der beste Chemiker im Polizeilabor, war in den Ferien gewesen, deshalb die Verzögerung.  
Aber das Resultat bestätigte mehr oder weniger, was er selber herausgefunden hatte:

„Es ist ein Blatt billiges Schreibmaschinenpapier", erklärte er Eve. „Die Buchstaben sind aus einer Zeitung herausgeschnitten worden, und zwar ist es die am häufigsten verwendete Schriftart. Das hilft uns nicht, den Kreis der Verdächtigen einzugrenzen. Der verwendete Klebestoff ist das Simpelste, was es gibt: einfach Mehl und Wasser."

„Ich weiss nicht, weshalb ich hoffe, dass Belinda nichts damit zu tun hat", sagte Eve gedankenverloren. „Jedenfalls ist es doch eher unwahrscheinlich, dass eine reiche Lady diese Kombination verwenden würde, nicht wahr?"

„Ausser wenn sie diese Materialien absichtlich verwendet hätte, um die Polizei in die Irre zu führen", entgegnete Ironside.

Sie seufzte. „Warum kann nie etwas einfach sein?"

* * *

Die nächste Herausforderung, der sich der neue Lehrer an der 'San Rafael High' zu stellen hatte, tauchte in der Turnstunde der Zehntklässler. Es zeigte sich, dass Pierce Mallone einer der besten Sportler der Klasse war. Er war allerdings auch grösser und kräftiger war als die meisten seiner Mitschüler.  
Der kleine Andrew dagegen tat sich schwer mit dem Turnen. Pierce und seine Spiessgesellen liessen es ihn fühlen.  
Es entging dem trainierten Blick des Polizisten nicht, dass er auf jede Weise geärgert und gemobbt wurde. Ein paar Minuten lang beobachtete er das Treiben der Jungs aufmerksam und dachte darüber nach, was er dagegen tun könnte.

„Okay", sagte er schliesslich, „wen unter euch haltet ihr für den besten Sportler?"

Wie er vorausgesehen hatte ernannte sich Pierce selber zum Spitzenathleten.

Ein paar andere nickten, und einige klatschten ihm Beifall.

„Willst du es mit mir aufnehmen?"

Nach seiner Abfuhr in der Mathe hatte der Teenager grosse Lust, es ihm heimzuzahlen, wenn möglich mit Zins und Zinseszins.  
„Kommt drauf an worin!"

„Eine Disziplin nach meiner Wahl, die andere nach deiner." Ed hoffte sehr, dass Pierce nicht so etwas wie Bodenturnen vorschlagen würde, denn das hätte er keineswegs überzeugend hinbekommen. Aber der Rowdy würde wohl kaum diese Art Sport wählen.  
Der altmodische Trainingsanzug kaschierte Browns athletischen Körper, aber nicht seine langen Beine, das würde den Jungen wohl von den Laufdisziplinen abschrecken. Die Chancen waren gut, dass er etwas Prestigeträchtiges wie Wrestling oder Boxen wählen würde.  
Ed war sich bewusst, dass er kein Bruno Sammartino oder Muhammad Ali war, aber er hatte gelernt, sich seiner Haut zu wehren, und er hoffte, dass er dem muskulösen Jugendlichen darin gewachsen sein würde, besonders, weil Pierce sich selber überschätzte.

„Wenn du gewinnst, so zähle ich deinen letzten Mathe-Test nicht. Wenn ich gewinne, so plagst du niemanden mehr. Deal?

„Deal! Ich wähle Wrestling. Freestyle."

„Gut. Und ich will, dass wir am Tau hochklettern."

Ein paar reservierte Buh-Rufe zeigten ihm, dass einige der Jungs Klettern nicht als Männersport betrachteten. Aber die Klasse war fasziniert von dem Duell.  
Ed fühlte, dass nicht alle für Pierce die Daumen drückten. Einige hofften gegen allen Augenschein, dass ihr unscheinbarer Lehrer gewinnen und Pierce auf seinen Platz verweisen würde.

Ed war nicht ganz fair gegen den Jungen, das war ihm schon bewusst. Aber es ging ihm hier um eine höhere Art von Fairness. Das Seilklettern war immer eine seiner Stärken gewesen, teilweise wegen seines Körperbaus, teilweise Dank des Trainings bei den Marines. Der Teenager hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen ihn.

Umso wütender drängte er auf den Kampf, in der Meinung, sein schlaksiger Gegner sei zu linkisch, um ihm gewachsen zu sein.  
Der Lehrer war grösser, aber Pierce bereits schwerer. Diesmal achtete Ed darauf, seine Überlegenheit nicht zu deutlich zu zeigen. Er liess den Jungen anfangs sogar gut aussehen. Dann warf er ihn blitzschnell auf den Rücken und presste seine Schultern gerade lange genug auf die Matte um dem Publikum zu zeigen, wer der Sieger war. Dabei liess er die Fragen offen, wie er es gemacht hatte und ob dies vielleicht nur ein Zufallstreffer war.

Es gab aber keinen Zweifel daran, dass er gewonnen hatte, und die meisten Schüler applaudierten ihm von Herzen.

Ed half Pierce auf die Füsse. „Okay, Kumpel, ich gehe davon aus, dass du ein Gentleman bist. Einverstanden?"

Der Junge verstand ihn sehr wohl.  
Ed warf einen Blick in die Runde. „Dies war eine Abmachung unter Ehrenleuten, und ihr seid alle Zeugen. Ich vertraue darauf, dass sie eingehalten wird. Und ich vertraue darauf, dass jeder Gentleman hier dasselbe tut oder mich persönlich herausfordert."


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Ironside beschloss, Belinda Mallone einen Besuch abzustatten, und zwar allein. Er war sich seiner attraktiven Ausstrahlung auf Frauen sehr wohl bewusst. Manchmal öffneten sie sich ihm, aber wenn Eve dabei war, so fühlten sie sich gehemmt.

Mark chauffierte ihn nach San Rafael. Er wartete im Paddy Wagon.

Ironside hatte seinen Besuch nicht angekündigt, aber er hatte Glück: Sie war zuhause und bereit, ihn zu empfangen.

Belinda musste in ihrer Jugend eine Schönheit gewesen sein. Jetzt war sie in den Vierzigern, mittelgross, brünett, und ihr Gesicht zeigte Spuren von zu viel Gutem: Zu viel Tabak, zu viel gutes Essen, zu viel Sonne, vermutlich auch zu viel Alkohol. Sie trug einen formlosen Seidenkimono und rauchte mit einer goldenen Zigarettenspitze.

Sie führte ihren Besucher in einen wunderbar möblierten Salon. Der Van Gogh an der Wand sah echt aus.

„Möchten Sie etwas zu trinken, Mr. Ironside?"

Er dachte an ihre ‚Zuviels' und verwarf den Gedanken an ein gutes Glas Bourbon. „Ja, eine Tasse Kaffee wäre angenehm."

Belinda rief ein unsichtbares Dienstmädchen. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie den Kaffee selber machen würde.

„Haben Sie herausgefunden, wer meines Mannes Kreise stört?"

„Wir arbeiten daran."

„Ich hoffe, dass Sie die Typen bald hinter Gitter bringen werden!"

Sie klang wütender, als es Ironside von einer kultivierten Dame erwartet hätte.

„Ihr Mann verliert wohl eine Menge Geld wegen der Drohungen."

„Geld!" Sie rief es in der abschätzigen Art, wie es nur die Frau eines Millionärs kann.

„Was ist es denn, was Sie beunruhigt, wenn nicht das Geld?"

„Er hat kaum eine freie Minute, solange dieses _Ding_ nicht in Betrieb ist."

Ironside beschloss, ein wenig auf den Busch zu klopfen.

„Ist das der Grund für Ihre Affäre?"

Sie schien nicht im Geringsten überrascht zu sein. „Sie haben also das mit Roger herausgefunden. Ich habe gehört, dass Sie sehr findig sind. Und jetzt verdächtigen Sie mich, hinter den Problemen mit der Anlage zu stecken, nicht wahr?"

„_Stecken_ Sie hinter den Problemen?"

„Nein. Und Roger hat keinerlei Bedeutung. Ich liebe meinen Ehemann immer noch." Sie schaute ihm direkt in die Augen.

Sie war immer noch eine Schönheit, dachte Ironside. Er wünschte ihr die Energie, sich zusammenzureissen, sich angemessen anzuziehen und ihr Leben in die Hand zu nehmen.

Jedenfalls sah sie nicht schuldig aus, aber furchtbar besorgt.

„Und wer steckt dahinter? Ihr Sohn?"

Sie stand auf und schritt zum Fenster. „Haben Sie Kinder, Mr. Ironside?"

Er dachte an seine drei jungen Freunde. Sie waren seine Familie. Er sorgte sich um sie, und er fühlte ihre Zuneigung zu ihm. Aber das war nicht das, was sie meinte.

„Nein."

Sie schien zum Fenster zu sprechen. "Dann wissen Sie nicht, was es bedeutet, wenn der Sohn, den Sie lieben, Ihnen entgleitet. Wenn Sie keinen Einfluss mehr haben auf das, was er tut. Sie wissen nicht, was er in der Schule macht, und erst recht nicht in der Nacht. Wenn Sie ihn fragen, so sagt er, Sie sollen sich um ihren eigenen Kram kümmern. Sie fühlen sich hilflos. Jeder Telefonanruf könnte die Polizei sein…"

„Warum denken Sie, dass Sie keinen Einfluss auf ihn haben?"

„Er ist über eins-achtzig gross und gebaut wie sein Vater, er muss schon an die 80 Kilo wiegen. Was soll ich da ausrichten?"

„Mit ‚Einfluss' meinte ich nicht unbedingt körperliche Züchtigung. Das Üblichste wäre doch, mit ihm zu sprechen, oder nicht?"

„Immer, wenn ich ein Gespräch mit ihm anfange, geraten wir in einen Streit. Es hat keinen Sinn."

Ironside wog seine nächsten Worte sorgfältig ab.

„Was könnte denn Ihrer Meinung nach helfen? Vielleicht etwas mehr Distanz?"

„Wir haben schon über eine gute Militärschule nachgedacht."

„Das ist ein guter Gedanke. Vielleicht wäre er dann dankbar, dass er in den Ferien nach Hause kommen könnte, und es gäbe weniger Konflikte."

„Mein Mann hat dies schon vor Wochen vorgeschlagen, und Pierce hätte gar nichts dagegen, denke ich. Aber wie wüsste ich dann, dass er nicht wieder in Schwierigkeiten geraten würde? Und dort hätten wir keine Möglichkeiten, mit der Polizei zu sprechen, wenn er mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt geriete…"

„Es könnte ja kaum schlechter sein als jetzt, oder? Er muss erwachsen werden und anfangen, seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen und für deren Folgen gerade zu stehen. Wollen Sie nicht den Versuch wagen, ihn loszulassen?"

In ihren schönen Augen lag ein sehr nachdenklicher Blick. Sie fühlte, dass dieser grosse Mann in seinem Rollstuhl etwas zu sagen hatte. Sein eigenes Leben konnte nicht einfach sein. Offensichtlich war er durch seine eigenen Kämpfe gegangen. Dies machte ihn irgendwie vertrauenswürdig. Sie fühlte sich zuversichtlicher als je in den letzten Jahren. Sie schaute in seine klugen blauen Augen. Er war seit langem der erste Mensch, der ihr wirklich zu gehört hatte. Vielleicht war er der erste, dem sie ihr Problem so offen anvertraut hatte. Was war um diesen Mann, was ihn so besonders machte?

Vielleicht war ihre Situation ja gar nicht hoffnungslos. „Sie haben Recht. Ich will es versuchen. Danke, Mr. Ironside. Und bitte – finden Sie heraus, wer die Anlage meines Mannes sabotiert hat, wer auch _immer_ es war."

* * *

Am Donnerstag korrigierte Lehrer Grey Aufgabenhefte. Um sieben Uhr Abends war er fast fertig damit, aber sein Kopf fühlte sich langsam an wie ein Wespennest. Um sich einen Moment zu entspannen öffnete er ein Fenster. Es war dunkel draussen, und die Januarluft war kühl. In einer Ecke des Schulhofs, nicht weit entfernt von seinem Fenster, sah er den Schein einer Taschenlampe. War der Abwart immer noch an der Arbeit?

Aber was er hörte liess ihn aufhorchen: "…jeder muss Schutzgeld bezahlen. Wenn du es nicht uns bezahlst, so kommen andere, aber die wollen dann mehr als zehn Dollar, und vielleicht werden sie dir weh tun!"

Der Ausdruck ‚Schutzgeld' traf einen Nerv. Das war etwas, was Ed niemals tolerieren würde, verdeckte Ermittlung hin oder her. Seiner Meinung nach war Schutzgelderpressung etwas vom Gemeinsten, was Jugendliche einander antun konnten.

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken sprintete er aus dem Klassenzimmer, die Treppe hinunter und über den Schulhof gegen die fragliche Ecke. Eine Treppe führte zu einer Kellertür hinunter.  
Brown hörte die Geräusche eines Kampfes, etwas, was über eine Wand kratzte und einen Schrei.

Ed lief ein paar Treppenstufen hinunter und rief: „Stopp!"

Drei Männer oder grosse Jungen stiessen einen kleineren Jungen herum. Die grossen trugen Strumpfmasken, um ihre Gesichter zu verbergen, und der kleine… war Andy Drake. Er klammerte sich verzweifelt an einen Geigenkasten

Ed ging weiter die Treppe hinunter. „Lasst den Jungen gehen!" befahl er.

„Das ist der neue Pauker. Der hat eine Lektion nötig!"

Ein gewöhnlicher Lehrer hätte die dumpfe Stimme unter der Maske wohl nicht erkannt – anders als ein gut ausgebildeter Polizei-Sergeant: Ed wusste sofort, dass er es mit Pierce Mallone zu tun hatte. In Bezug auf die anderen war er sich allerdings nicht sicher.

„Sir, seien Sie vorsichtig, sie haben Waffen!" warnte Andy.

Jetzt, da sich seine Augen an das Zwielicht gewöhnt hatten, sah Ed, dass zwei von ihnen Baseball-Schläger in den Händen hielten. Der dritte, Pierce, zog eine Fahrradkette aus einer Plastiktasche. Die drei umzingelten ihn.

„Andy, lass mich allein", sagte er ruhig.

Weil er dem Jungen nachschaute, um sicher zu gehen, dass er gehorchte, sah er die Kette, die auf ihn zuflog, einen Sekundenbruchteil zu spät …


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Die Kette hinterliess eine brennende Strieme quer über seinen Rücken und wand sich um seinen rechten Arm.  
Ed ignorierte den Schmerz, presste seinen Arm an die Rippen und zog mit einem Ruck an der Kette.  
Pierce wurde überrascht durch den plötzlichen Zug. Er liess die Kette zu spät los und stolperte direkt in Eds linken Aufwärtshaken.  
Er flog gegen die verschlossene Kellertür, an der er schwer zu Boden ging.

Der zweite Angreifer hob seinen Baseballschläger.  
Aber der Lehrer duckte sich und wich dem Schlag aus, schwang die Kette zurück und schlug damit den Schläger aus seiner Hand.

Der dritte Junge sah seine Freunde entwaffnet und suchte sein Heil in der Flucht, sofort gefolgt von seinen Kumpels.

Ed hätte sie gern verfolgt, aber er brauchte einen Moment, um mit dem Schmerz in seinem Rücken fertigzuwerden. Die Kette hatte ihn quer über die Schulterblätter getroffen. Die Wunde war vermutlich nur oberflächlich, aber er hätte gut darauf verzichten können.

Andy kam zurück, die Treppe herunter.

„Bist du ok?" fragte Ed besorgt, als ihm der Kampf wieder in den Sinn kam, den er mitbekommen hatte, bevor er hatte eingreifen können.

„Mir geht es gut, nur mein Geigenkasten hat ein paar Kratzer abbekommen. Aber Sie bluten, Sir. Möchten Sie mit mir nach Hause kommen? Es ist nicht weit. Meine Mutter könnte sich um Ihre Wunde kümmern."

Weil das Schulzimmer mehr als warm genug gewesen war, trug Ed nur ein Hemd, und das hatte ihn kaum gegen den Biss der Kette geschützt.  
Allerdings war das allerletzte, worauf er erpicht war, dass irgendjemandes Mutter ein Theater um ihn machte.  
Andererseits war es vermutlich keine gute Idee, Andy jetzt allein nach Hause gehen zu lassen.  
Also schluckte er leer und nickte.

Mit seinem Taschentuch hob er den liegengebliebenen Baseballschläger und die Fahrradkette auf, und ebenso die Plastiktüte, welche Pierce in einer Ecke hatte liegen lassen. Vielleicht würden sich darauf brauchbare Fingerabdrücke finden.

Ed ging zurück ins Schulzimmer, um seine Jacke zu holen und die Schulhefte und die nach dem Kampf eingesammelten Beweisstücke sicher zu versorgen.  
Dann folgte er Andy in Richtung Canal-Gebiet.

„Mein Vater ist ein reformierter Pfarrer", erklärte dieser, „aber unsere Gemeinde ist sehr klein. Um den Lebensunterhalt für uns zu verdienen arbeitet er auch auf dem Bau."  
Er warf seinem Lehrer einen bewundernden Blick zu. „Sir, wo haben Sie so kämpfen gelernt?"

„Ich war in Vietnam", sagte Ed vage. Er war mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders. Gab es eine Verbindung zwischen seinem eigentlichen Auftrag und dieser kleinen Episode? Allerdings waren die Angriffe auf die Kehrichtverbrennungsanlage mit einem Minimum an Finesse ausgeführt worden. Die Rowdies von heute Abend hatten keine Spur davon gezeigt.

Es entging ihm ganz, dass der Junge an seiner Seite sich von ihm zurückzog. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen wurde merklich grösser.

Wortlos bog Andy in einen Pfad zu einem ziemlich heruntergekommenen Block im Canal-Gebiet ein.  
Er öffnete eine Tür und rief: „Mama, jemand braucht deine Hilfe!"

Ein schlanker Mann in den Vierzigern näherte sich. „Guten Abend, Sir, kommen Sie herein!"

Er sprach mit einem Akzent, den Ed nicht sofort einordnen konnte – es musste wohl Rumänisch sein. Andys Mutter gesellte sich zu ihnen. Sie war um die vierzig, klein und zart. Ihr Haar schien vorzeitig ergraut zu sein.

„Ich bin Pfarrer Peter Drake, und das ist meine Frau Deborah. Was können wir für Sie tun?"

Ed fühlte sich wie ein Eindringling. Er hätte früher umkehren sollen, und nun hätte er gehofft, dass Andy ihn wenigstens seinen Eltern vorstellen würde. Aber merkwürdigerweise war der Junge verschwunden.

„Äh… ich bin Edward Grey, der neue Lehrer Ihres Sohnes. Es gab da einen kleinen Zwischenfall in der Schule, deshalb habe ich Andrew nach Hause begleitet. Ich gehe jetzt…"

„Sir, sind Sie verletzt?" behutsam zog Deborah Ed vorwärts in ihre Küche. Die verkrampfte Haltung seiner Schultern war ihr aufgefallen.  
„Ziehen Sie ihre Jacke aus, während ich die Erste-Hilfe-Tasche hole."

„Das nicht nötig, es ist nichts Ernstes…" protestierte Ed, aber erfolglos.

Peter wandte sich an ihn: „Setzen Sie sich, Mr. Grey. Andrew hat uns schon viel von Ihnen erzählt. Sie müssen ein ausgezeichneter Lehrer sein. Mögen Sie uns erzählen, was heute Abend passiert ist?"

Ed mochte seine unaufdringliche Art. Aber wie viel sollte er dem Vater des Jungen erzählen? Er würde sich grosse Sorgen machen…

Etwas polterte gegen die Küchentür. Peter lächelte und öffnete sie.

„Tommy, du willst natürlich wissen, was vor sich geht, nicht wahr? Willst du unseren Gast nicht begrüssen?"

Ein kleines, sehr merkwürdig aussehendes Wesen rutschte auf seiner Kehrseite in die Küche. Es war irgendwo zwischen zwei und vier Jahren alt, und da es Bubenkleider trug und Tommy genannt wurde vermutlich männlich. Seine Beine waren verkrüppelt und er konnte sie bestenfalls benützen, um seinen Körper vorwärts zu schieben und sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Seine Arme waren sehr dünn und viel zu kurz. Von Zeit zu Zeit ging ein heftiges Zucken durch seinen Körper.

„Dado!" sagte er. Sein Mund war ebenfalls deformiert, aber zwei wundervoll blaue Augen schauten neugierig auf zu dem Fremden in der Küche seiner Mutter.

Ed hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Was erwartete das Kind von ihm?

„Hallo!" sagte er freundlich. „Magst du es, wenn man dich aufhebt, junger Mann?"

Das Kind begann, wild mit seinen Armen zu rudern. Ed blickte hilfesuchend zu seinem Vater.

„Ja, Thomas möchte das gern", antwortete Drake lächelnd.

Ed beugte sich nieder, aber der Schmerz in seinem Rücken liess ihn zusammenzucken.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie, Sir, mir war nicht klar…", begann Peter und hob Tommy selber auf.

Die blauen Augen blickten plötzlich sehr besorgt. Der Junge legte seinen Kopf schief. „Boo?" fragte er.

„Ja, Tommy, Mr. Grey ist verletzt. Mama wird ihm helfen."

„Boo", sagte der kleine Junge nochmals, und für Ed klang es einfühlsamer als alles Mitgefühl, das ihm je entgegengebracht worden war.

„Es ist nicht schlimm, mach dir keine Sorgen!" schwächte er ab.

Zusammen mit Deborah trat ein etwa zwölfjähriges Mädchen ein.

„Sarah, bitte bring Thomas zu Bett. Ich komme nachher hoch für sein Abendgebet."

Sarah nahm ihren Bruder vom Arm ihres Vaters und winkte: „Gute Nacht, allerseits!"

„Bae", sagte Tommy.

„Er wünscht Ihnen gute Besserung", übersetzte Deborah.  
Sie drängte darauf, dass Ed endlich seine Jacke auszog.  
Als Peter das Blut an seinem Hemd sah, entschuldigte er sich. „Ich gehe, um Tommy gute Nacht zu sagen."

Das Hemd war nicht mehr zu retten. Deborah schnitt es auf und zog es behutsam von Eds Schultern weg, wo das Blut teilweise eingetrocknet war.

„Wenn Sie sich etwas nach vorn neigen, so kann ich die Wunde besser reinigen", schlug sie vor.

Ed legte den Kopf auf seine gekreuzten Arme auf dem Tisch.

Sie begann, den Striemen über seinen Schulterblättern mit Jod zu desinfizieren.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Wie er das brennende Zeug hasste! Aber - was war das gegen den Schmerz, ein behindertes Kind zu haben!

„Wodurch wurde das verursacht?"

„Durch eine Fahrradkette."

„Was für eine hässliche Waffe", sagte sie traurig.

Dem konnte Ed nur zustimmen. Das Resultat fühlte sich ausgesprochen hässlich an.

„Es muss schwierig sein, die Leute zu lieben, die Ihnen das angetan haben."

Lieben?! Das war nicht gerade, was Ed im Sinn hatte, wenn er an Pierce und Konsorten dachte…

Sie deckte die Verletzung mit einer Bandage ab.

Tief beeindruckt und durchgeschüttelt durch das, was er in den letzten paar Minuten erlebt hatte, zog Ed seine Jacke wieder an und verliess die Wohnung mit einem Dankeschön, das bei weitem nicht angemessen schien.

Andrew tauchte nicht mehr auf.

Was für eine Familie! Ein Foto im Korridor hatte alle Kinder miteinander gezeigt:

Es gab noch zwei mehr. Die Wohnung schien viel zu klein zu sein für die sieben Personen, die offenbar dort wohnten: nur zwei Schlafzimmer und ein Wohnzimmer. Ihre Art, mit dem behinderten Kind umzugehen, war bewundernswert, so voller Liebe, und Thomas schien eine Sensibilität zu entwickeln, die weit über seine Jahre hinausging.  
Ed wunderte sich nur, was zwischen ihm und Andrew passiert war. Warum war der Junge einfach so verschwunden? Hatte er etwas gesagt, was ihn verletzt hatte?

Als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, warf Ed einen kurzen Blick zurück. Was hatte Deborah gesagt? Pierce _lieben_? Käumlich!  
Aber es war in der Tat eine gute Frage. Wie sollte er ihm am Montag gegenübertreten, das nächste Mal wenn er ihn im Unterricht antreffen würde?  
Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, wer die anderen zwei gewesen waren. Es würde schwierig werden, seinen Schülern unbefangen zu begegnen ohne zu wissen, wer eine Vorliebe für Waffen hatte und möglicherweise gerne wieder welche benützen würde…

Trotz seiner Erschöpfung fuhr Ed zurück nach San Francisco.  
Er legte einen Stopp in seiner Wohnung ein, um ein frisches Hemd und ein anderes Jackett anzuziehen. Er musste mit dem Chef reden.  
Pierce Mallone war auf der Liste seiner Verdächtigen ein gutes Stück aufgestiegen, obwohl er sich die Diskrepanz zwischen dem heutigen plumpen Angriff und der differenzierteren Sabotage der Kehrichtverbrennungsanlage nicht erklären konnte.  
Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr fragte er sich, warum um alles in der Welt Pierce der Firma seines Vaters sollte schaden wollen. War es vielleicht eine Art Generationenkonflikt oder Teenager-Rebellion? Oder steckte jemand ganz anderer hinter der Sache?

Er brauchte das klare Urteil seines Vorgesetzten. Der würde die richtigen Fragen stellen. Seine kriminalistischen Fähigkeiten waren nicht zu übertreffen.

Ironside, der bereits geschlafen hatte, war zwei Sekunden nach Browns Eintreffen hellwach. Diese Fähigkeit, sich jeder Situation innert kürzester Zeit anzupassen, war einer der vielen Gründe, weshalb er der erfolgreichste Ermittler der Westküste war.

Aufmerksam hörte er sich Eds Rapport an, welcher auch seine offenen Fragen beinhaltete.  
Seine Verletzung liess der Sergeant dabei unter den Tisch fallen. Er erwähnte nur einen Konflikt mit Pierce und zwei Unbekannten.

Der Chef teilte seine Zweifel. Pierce war ganz bestimmt kein Musterknabe. Aber steckte er wirklich hinter den Angriffen auf die Kehrichtverbrennungsanlage? Wenn ja – was war sein Motiv? Wenn nein – wer sonst konnte es sein?

Ironside kam zu einem Schluss. „Geben wir ihnen doch die Chance zu einem weiteren Schachzug. Ich werde Mallone sagen, er solle ankündigen, der Betrieb der Anlage werde jetzt aufgenommen. Um dieses Ereignis zu feiern soll er alle seine Angestellten zu einem Fest einladen und scheinbar die Anlage unbewacht lassen. Stattdessen werden wir dort sein. Mal sehn, was passiert."

‚Wir', das war in der ersten Hälfte der Nacht Mark und in der zweiten Ed.

Marks Wache ging ruhig vorbei.  
Es ging auf halb sechs als Ed schliesslich ein Geräusch hörte, das nicht von einer Maus oder einem anderen kleinen Tier verursacht worden war.

Der Sergeant versteckte sich hinter einem Bagger. Jemand kletterte über den Zaun, der die Anlage umgab. Er benützte dafür einen Baum ausserhalb des Areals als Leiter und sprang dann davon herunter. In seiner Hand hielt er einen langen, dünnen Gegenstand.

Wer mochte es sein?

Ed hielt seine Taschenlampe bereit und zog seine Dienstwaffe.  
Er hatte keinerlei Absicht, auf Pierce oder seine Freunde oder wen auch immer zu schiessen, aber er würde ihnen zeigen müssen, dass es ihm ernst war.  
Er erwartete, dass weitere Schatten in das Areal eindringen würden, aber es blieb bei dem einen. Der bewegte sich auf das neue Förderband zu.  
Ed schlich hinter ihm her. Als der Eindringling sein langes Objekt hob – es sah aus wie eine Brechstange – da knipste Ed die Lampe an und rief: „Lass das!"

Der Schatten erstarrte und drehte sich dann um. Es war nicht Pierce Mallone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Es war Andrew Drake.

Einen Augenblick lang erwartete Ed, dass Andy mit dem Brecheisen zuschlagen würde.  
Er tat es nicht. Stattdessen liess er es fallen und rannte davon.  
Ed folgte ihm sofort. Er holte den Jungen kurz vor dem Zaun ein. Er trieb ihn in die Enge, packte ihn aber nicht. Er wollte wissen, was da los war.  
Aber der Knabe, den er als sanftmütig kannte, verwandelte sich in eine Wildkatze. Der Polizist war total überrumpelt, stolperte und prallte mit dem Rücken hart gegen den Stacheldrahtzaun. Er konnte einen Schmerzensschrei nicht ganz unterdrücken: Der Striemen über seine Schultern war ja noch frisch. Jetzt, wo Andrew hätte fliehen können, blieb er wie versteinert stehen.

"Es tut mir leid, Sir, das wollte ich nicht. Sie sind sowieso nur meinetwegen verletzt worden, und jetzt…"

"Vergiss es!" unterbrach Ed. Seine Stimme klang heiser, weil er nur flach zu atmen wagte. "Aber was zum Henker tust du da?!"

"Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen." Andrew schien sich wieder zurückzuziehen.

"Du wirst müssen." Ed hatte seine Stimme jetzt fast unter Kontrolle, aber Schmerz und Enttäuschung schienen durch.

"Nein, Sir, was ich in meiner Freizeit mache geht Sie als meinen Lehrer nichts an. Und übrigens könnte ich Sie dasselbe fragen: Was tun _Sie_ da?"

Widerstrebend zog der Sergeant seine Brieftasche heraus und zeigte Andy seinen Ausweis.

"Sgt. Brown, nicht Mr. Grey? Dann sind sie also ein Polizist und kein Lehrer?"

Ed nickte. Er würde dem Jungen nicht mehr sagen als nötig.

"Sie sagten, dass sie in Vietnam kämpfen gelernt hätten! War das auch eine Lüge?"

Diesmal schüttelte Brown den Kopf.

"In diesem Fall würden Sie sowieso nicht verstehen, warum ich hier bin. Sie können mich nur einbuchten."

Ed nahm vorsichtig einen tiefen Atemzug. "Wir werden darüber reden müssen. Jetzt holen wir zuerst einmal dein Brecheisen."

Sie gingen zum Förderband zurück. Ed liess Andy das Eisen aufheben. Er vertraute jetzt darauf, dass es der Knabe nicht gegen ihn benützen würde.

Er warf einen Blick gegen den östlichen Himmel, wo die Sterne verblassten. Dann zog er sein Funkgerät heraus. Schliesslich war er nicht einfach nur ein korrekter, regelkonformer Cop, er war auch Ironsides Mann, und diesmal gab die letztere Tatsache den Ausschlag: Bevor er den Jungen anklagen würde, wollte er mehr wissen.

"Sgt. Brown hier", funkte er. "Jetzt wo die Nacht praktisch vorbei ist, erwarte ich keine unerwünschten Besucher mehr. Ich gehe jetzt, bitte übernehmen Sie." Kein Wort über einen Eindringling.

Miteinander verliessen sie das Areal durch das breite Tor. Ed öffnete den Kofferraum seines Ford und Andrew legte das Brecheisen hinein. Sie stiegen in den Wagen und fuhren weg.

Ed stoppte nicht weit entfernt in einem kleinen Wäldchen. Er lehnte sich zurück, um sich nach der langen Nachtwache etwas zu entspannen, aber sein Rücken nahm ihm die Bewegung übel. Er verzog das Gesicht und wandte sich an seinen Passagier: „Und?"

"Wenn Sie in Vietnam waren, so werden Sie es nicht verstehen", wiederholte Andy stur.

"Du wirst es drauf ankommen lassen müssen."

Widerstrebend gab Andy nach. "Sie haben doch meinen kleinen Bruder gesehen, Tommy."

Sofort war Ed hellwach.

"Er ist nicht das einzige solche Kleinkind in unserer Umgebung. Andere haben Leukämie, und es gibt viele Erwachsene mit verschiedenen Arten von Krebs. Ich weiss es, weil meine Mutter sie oft besucht und weil mein Vater so viele Beerdigungen hat."

Er hielt inne, als erwarte er irgendeinen Widerspruch von dem Polizisten neben ihm. "Sie glauben mir ja doch nicht."

"Doch", sagte Brown flach.

"Ich weiss, dass in Vietnam Entlaubungsmittel für die biologische Kriegsführung eingesetzt werden. Und ich weiss auch, dass Vietnamesen die gleichen Krankheiten haben wie unsere Leute hier."

Andrew schaute auf seine Hände hinunter, welche verkrampft auf seinen Knien lagen. Deshalb entging ihm, dass das Gesicht des Detektivs blass geworden war. Nur zu gut kannte er ‚Agent Orange' und ‚Agent Pink', die Herbizide, die der Junge meinte.*) Er hatte manche Auswirkungen davon persönlich gesehen, und er hatte von möglichen Geburtsdefekten gelesen, obwohl nicht bewiesen war, dass es eine Verbindung gab. Er widersprach jedoch nicht.

Stattdessen konstatierte er: "Und jetzt denkst du, dass diese Kehrichtverbrennungsanlage etwas zu tun hat mit diesen Fällen von Geburtsgebrechen und Krankheiten."

"Ich wusste ja, dass Sie mir nicht glauben würden! Hören sie, die haben versprochen, dass eine neue Rauchgasreinigungsanlage gebaut werden würde. Aber es gab keine. Sie haben nur dieses riesige Förderband installiert, welches ihnen die Möglichkeit gibt, noch mehr Abfall zu verbrennen – und mehr Abgas zu produzieren."

"Und folglich hast du das Band sabotiert und später die Bombendrohung geschrieben. Und heute Nacht wolltest du etwas kaputtmachen mit diesem Brecheisen."

"Ja, Sir. Ich weiss, dass es falsch war. Aber was hätte ich tun sollen? Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie es für meine Mutter ist, ihren kleinen Jungen so zu sehen, Tag für Tag, leidend, unfähig, zu gehen oder richtig zu reden? Zu sehen, dass er keinerlei Chance hat, je ein normales Leben zu leben? Und es gibt noch mehr solche Mütter. Wie viele mehr müssen es sein, bis jemand diese Firma stoppt?

Ed sah, dass Andrew Tränen in den Augen hatte, und er konnte erahnen, unter wie viel Druck er stand.

"Deine Eltern wissen nicht, was Du hier gemacht hast, oder?"

Andrew schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich wären sie nicht damit einverstanden gewesen. "Sie beten für die kranken Leute und für die behinderten Kinder und sie versuchen, ihren Familien zu helfen, und mein Vater predigt Vergebung gegenüber den Verantwortlichen. Sie können einfach nicht verstehen, dass wir unbedingt etwas unternehmen müssen, damit die Firma nicht so weitermachen kann!"

Dieser Junge trug weit mehr als was seine jungen Schultern tragen sollten.

In das sich dehnende Schweigen hinein fragte Andrew, Hoffnungslosigkeit in seiner Stimme: "Was passiert jetzt?"

Ed seufzte innerlich. Sein Rücken tat hundsgemein weh, er war müde bis auf die Knochen und er wusste, dass er sogar im besten Fall einen harten Kampf vor sich haben würde.

Er zuckte die Schultern. "Wir werden es versuchen."

Andrew schaute ihn perplex an. "Wie bitte?"

"Du hast gesagt, dass wir etwas unternehmen müssen. Ich habe gesagt, dass wir es versuchen werden."

Er zwang sich zu einem Grinsen und legte den Arm um die schmalen Schultern des Jungen, nur für eine Sekunde, und presste sie ermutigend.

"Schau, ich kann nichts versprechen. Aber ich werde versuchen, meinen Boss, Chef Ironside, dazu zu überreden, dass er deine Aussagen über Geburtsfehler und Krankheiten und über die Kehrichtverbrennungsanlage überprüft. Er ist der cleverste Mensch, den du dir vorstellen kannst. Und wenn da etwas faul ist, dann ist er der Mann, der dir helfen kann, und niemand wird ihn davon abhalten können."

Andrew sah verwirrt aus, unsicher, ob er einem Mann mit zwei Namen, zwei Berufen und offenbar zwei verschiedenen Persönlichkeiten trauen könne.

* * *

Sie legten in Eds Wohnung einen Zwischenhalt ein. Der Chef würde es nicht schätzen, wenn er um sechs Uhr morgens unrasiert auftauchte und in den staubigen schwarzen Hosen und dem zerrissenen Rollkragenpullover, den er getragen hatte.

Ed betrat Ironsides Büro allein. Der Chef spürte augenblicklich, dass er aufgewühlt war.

"Was macht dich fertig, Lehrer?" fragte er anstelle eines Grusses.

"Nichts." Sein störrischer Maulesel-Blick verkündete allerdings das Gegenteil – und wesentlich lauter als seine Behauptung.

"Hast du den Fall gelöst?"

Der Sergeant schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht wirklich, nein." Tatsächlich gab es mehr ungelöste Probleme als vorher.

"Du bist ein Detective Sergeant. Bist du nicht fähig, den Job auszuführen, den ich dir übertragen habe?"

"Nein. Sir." Das klang hölzern.

"Sagst du jetzt zum Kuckuck endlich, was los ist, oder soll ich schon vor dem Frühstück Rätsel raten?"

Ed gab sich einen Ruck und erklärte Andys Sicht von der Umweltgefährdung durch die Kehrichtverbrennungsanlage, und die Rolle, die der Junge in ihrem Fall gespielt hatte.

"Und du denkst, dass der Junge Recht hatte?!"

"Nein."

"Hast du irgendeine Vorstellung davon, was das, was du sagst, für Konsequenzen hat? Der Direktor ist ein alter Freund des Polizeichefs. Er spendet beträchtliche Summen für den Polizeiwitwen- und waisenfonds. Vertraust du einem Teenager mehr als diesem Mann, Sergeant?"

Ed antwortete nicht, aber sein wütender Blick verriet deutlicher als Worte, was er von der Argumentation seines Vorgesetzten hielt.

Dieser bedachte ihn mit seinem berühmten Ironside-Blick, der normalerweise jedermann bis hinauf zum Stadtpräsidenten einschüchterte, aber diesmal senkte Ed die Augen nicht. Ironside war immer der Meinung gewesen, der Blick seiner braunen Augen sei warm. Dem war nicht so. Jedenfalls jetzt nicht. Kalte blaue Augen starrten in kalte braune und umgekehrt…

* * *

*Fanfiction-Geschichte "Die Farbe des Todes" (="The Color of Death")


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Eine volle Minute lang starrten die beiden Männer einander an.

Plötzlich lehnte sich Ironside zurück. „Okay, mein Freund, erzähl mir die ganze Geschichte. Von Anfang an."

Ed brauchte einen Moment, um sich auf die neue Situation einzustellen: Ironside hatte einfach sicher gehen wollen, dass er dem Jungen wirklich vertraute. Ganz zuinnerst musste er ja zugeben, dass die ganze Sache unglaubwürdig und idealistisch klang.

Er erstattete dem Chef einen vollständigen Bericht.

Natürlich wollte Ironside Andrew auch sehen. Ed hatte ihn unten gelassen.

Der Chef musterte den Jungen prüfend, und er mochte, was er sah. Aber er spürte auch die Spannung zwischen ihm und seiner Nummer eins.

„Ed, geh bitte hinunter und hol mir die Fuller Akte. Vielleicht gibt es da eine Verbindung."

Gehorsam stand Ed auf. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihn der Chef schickte, um ‚die Fuller Akte zu holen'. Es war ein absolut uninteressanter Fall ohne mögliche Verbindung zu ihrem gegenwärtigen Problem. Ironside wollte ganz einfach allein mit Andrew reden.

Nun war dieser Chef Robert T. Ironside nicht nur in der Unterwelt berühmt, sondern auch unter Leuten, welche die Zeitung lasen.  
Für Andrew waren Polizisten Werkzeuge eines Staates, welcher Menschen verfolgte, wie zum Beispiel Christen in Rumänien. Aber dieser Mann war anders: Der Junge kannte seinen Ruf. Er war behindert – nicht so schwer wie sein kleiner Bruder, aber schwer genug – und er liess sich trotzdem nicht unterkriegen. Das war ehrfurchteinflössend. Und jetzt, da er vor ihm stand, auf Augenhöhe – jetzt war er bereit, ihm zu vertrauen.

„Andrew, was ist das Problem zwischen dir und Sgt. Brown?"

Der Junge blickte zur Seite. Dann fasste er sich ein Herz und trat dem Mann entgegen, der so viel Aufrichtigkeit und Kraft ausstrahlte.

„Er ist wie zwei Personen: Mr. Grey, ein wunderbarer Lehrer; sein Unterricht ist packend für die guten Schüler, aber er weiss auch, wie er die schwächeren begeistern und ihnen die schwierigen Themen begreiflich machen kann. Er kommt sogar mit den Raufbolden in der Schule und ausserhalb zurecht. Er war bereits mein grosses Vorbild. Und dann erfuhr ich, dass er uns die ganze Zeit angelogen hat. Er ist ein Polizist. Er hat in Vietnam gekämpft. Es ist ihm egal, wenn Leute wegen des 'Agent Orange' sterben, das dort eingesetzt wird, oder wenn Babies behindert auf die Welt kommen."

„Woher weisst du, dass es ihm egal ist?" konterte der Chef.

„Er glaubt mir nicht einmal."

„Oh doch." Ironside drehte seinen Stuhl ein wenig, um dem Jugendlichen direkt ins Gesicht schauen zu können.  
Seine Stimme war sehr ernst, als er fortfuhr: „Vor eineinhalb Jahren hat dieser Mann gegen eine Firma ermittelt, die ‚Agent Orange' und dergleichen herstellt. Er verhinderte, dass sie der Army etwas noch Giftigeres verkaufen konnte. Wir hätten ihn damals fast verloren.*) Glaub mir, es ist ihm sogar sehr wichtig!  
Seine Arbeit als Lehrer an deiner Schule nennt man ‚verdeckte Ermittlung'. Genaugenommen war ich es, der ihn dorthin geschickt hat. Er sollte herausfinden, wer die Kehrichtverbrennungsanlage sabotiert hatte und warum. Dann marschierte er hier herein und riskierte ein Donnerwetter, _weil_ er dir glaubte. Meinst du nicht, dass du ihm vertrauen kannst?"

Ironside war sich nicht sicher, aber es sah ganz so aus, als ob Andrew ausgesprochen erleichtert sei, dass er Ed nicht mehr zu hassen brauchte.

Gerade jetzt kam Brown zurück. Er hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, einen Ordner mitzubringen, um den Jungen zu täuschen. Er machte den Umweg zur Anrichte und füllte zwei Tassen mit Kaffee. Er stellte eine vor Andrew hin und behielt die andere für sich selber. Der Chef war vermutlich sowieso schon bei seiner dritten angelangt.

„Andrew, hast du einen Beweis dafür, dass die Firma, welche die Kehrichtverbrennungsanlage betreibt, versprochen hat, eine neue Abgasreinigungsanlage einzubauen?" wollte der Chef wissen.

„Ja, Sir, es gibt sogar Pläne davon. Ich habe alle Zeitungsartikel, die ich in jener Zeit ergattern konnte, gesammelt. Das war, als Tommy ungefähr ein Jahr alt war. Andere Kinder in seinem Alter lernten laufen, und wir waren alle erschüttert, als uns klar wurde, wie schwer er behindert war. Deshalb beschäftigte ich mich so intensiv mit der Anlage. Ich dachte von Anfang an, dass es etwas mit dem Abgas zu tun hatte, weil ich gelesen hatte, dass gewisse Chemikalien solche Symptome verursachen. Und dass etwas nicht stimmt ist ja offensichtlich: Je nach dem, wie der Wind weht, muss man die Wäsche gleich nochmals waschen, wenn man sie draussen zum Trocknen aufgehängt hat."

„Wir werden dem nachgehen. Würdest du uns die Zeitungsausschnitte anvertrauen? Ich verspreche, dass wir sie zurückgeben werden."

Andrew nickte überrascht. Ironside packte diesen Fall so ganz anders an als er erwartet hätte. Statt dass er ins Gefängnis gesperrt wurde sah es so aus, als ob er Hilfe bekäme bei seinem Kampf gegen die Firma.

Als ob der gefürchtete Detektiv seine Gedanken gelesen hätte lächelte er ihm freundlich zu, dann wandte er sich an seinen Assistenten: „Ed, ich möchte, dass du Andrew heimfährst. Bring diese Artikel her. Unterdessen werde ich darüber nachdenken, wie wir sie am besten einsetzen können."

* * *

Für eine ganze Weile sass der Chef nur da und überdachte, was er erfahren hatte.

Er fand, dass Andrews Behauptungen Sinn machten. Ironside glaubte nicht an Zufälle. Sobald Eve eintreffen würde, würde er sie ausschicken um herauszufinden, ob es eine signifikante Zunahme von Geburtsschäden und Krebs gab in San Rafael oder in einem Teil der Stadt.

Andererseits hatte er seit dem Fall um ‚Bonsanto Chemicals', die Firma, die ihre Restbestände an ‚Agent Pink' der Army als ‚Agent Orange' unterjubeln wollte*), nie von einem Problem mit Dioxin innerhalb der USA gehört, und er hatte selbstredend Augen und Ohren offen gehalten, und Ed erst recht.

Genau genommen … wenn Dioxin die Ursache der Krankheiten war, dann bedeutete das, dass die Kehrichtverbrennungsanlage höchst wahrscheinlich _nicht_ dafür verantwortlich war, denn Herbizide mit Dioxin wurden allenfalls in der Landwirtschaft exzessiv eingesetzt, aber was für ein Zusammenhang sollte da zu dieser Anlage bestehen?

Die nächste Frage war allerdings, ob es eine andere Substanz gab, welche die gleichen Symptome verursachte – vielleicht eine Substanz, die bei der Verbrennung von Kehricht entstehen konnte.

Als Eve mit ihrem neuen Auftrag unterwegs war, wählte er die Nummer des Labors. Er hoffte, Roberts, das Chemie-Genie, sei jetzt verfügbar. Er war es, und er liess wie immer gern alles stehen und liegen, um in Ironsides Büro zu kommen und mit ihm wirklich schwierige Fragen zu diskutieren. Jeder der Männer estimierte die Fähigkeiten des anderen.

* * *

„Eine Substanz, welche die gleichen Symptome verursacht wie Dioxin? Sie machen mir Spass. Wir sind uns nicht einmal einig, was Dioxin für Symptome verursacht. Oh, wir wissen natürlich Bescheid über ‚Chlorakne'. Persönlich glaube ich auch den Berichten über eine Zunahme an angeborenen Behinderungen, die uns aus Vietnam erreichen, aber die Regierung dementiert das. Andernfalls würde sie den Einsatz von 'Agent Orange' verbieten. Naja, nehme ich zumindest an.  
Etwas mit ähnlichen Auswirkungen wäre jedenfalls Furan. Dibenzofuran ist eine heterozyklische aromatische organische Verbindung, die aus einem Furanring in der Mitte und zwei daran kondensierten Benzolringen besteht. An jedes der äußeren Kohlenstoffatome ist jeweils ein Wasserstoffatom gebunden. Dibenzofuran ist ein aromatischer Ether…"

Ironside unterbrach ihn: „Verschonen Sie mich! So sehr ich Ihr Wissen bewundere, aber ich brauche jetzt keine Chemie-Vorlesung. Der Verdacht tauchte auf, dass die fragliche Substanz von einer Kehrichtverbrennungsanlage kommen könnte. Könnte das bei Dibenzofuran der Fall sein?"

„Klar doch. Es bildet sich zum Beispiel, wenn PVC verbrannt wird. Und da in der Industrie immer mehr PVC verwendet wird, wird auch mehr von dem Zeug weggeworfen, was eine zunehmende Menge Dibenzofuran verursacht. Die saubere Entsorgung davon ist möglich, aber sie ist schwierig und teuer."

„Und es könnte Krebs und Geburtsfehler verursachen?"

„Das kann ich nicht beweisen, aber meiner Meinung nach: ja. Es ist das Pendant zu Dioxin."

* * *

Ed brachte die Zeitungsausschnitte mit. Sie bestätigten Andrews Behauptungen, so weit sie den Bau des Abgasreinigungssystems betrafen.

Ironsides Stimme klang traurig, als er festhielt: „Der Junge hatte auch Recht mit der Zunahme an Geburtsgebrechen in jener Gegend und ebenso mit der hohen Zahl von Krebsfällen. Es gibt keine offizielle Statistik, aber Eves Nachforschungen deckten sich mit seinen Aussagen.

Leider werden wir nie eine Verbindung zwischen diesen Fällen – oder auch nur einem einzelnen davon – und der Kehrichtverbrennungsanlage beweisen können." Der Klang seiner Stimme änderte sich fast unmerklich. Frustration und unterdrückte Wut liessen ihn hinzufügen: „Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass die Firma so weitermachen darf. Wir werden sie stoppen."

Der Chef begann sichtlich darüber zu brüten, wie er das Problem lösen könnte.

Ed und Mark waren klug genug, ihn dabei nicht zu stören.

Dann, aus heiterem Himmel, breitete sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Okay Jungs, was meint ihr zu einem Jungenstreich?"

* * *

_* Fanfiction-Geschichte 'Die Farbe des Todes' (='The Color of Death')_


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

„Ihr wisst doch sicher, dass die Iren in Chicago ihren Fluss am St. Patrickstag grün färben." Ironside erklärte ihnen seine Idee. Sie würden Fotokopien der Zeitungsausschnitte an mehrere wichtige Zeitungen in San Rafael und San Francisco schicken, um für ihre Aktion ein dankbares und hilfreiches Publikum zu haben.

„Es gibt einige neue Häuser direkt am Kanal. Der Schauspieler Wilson Peek ist kürzlich in eins davon eingezogen. Er ist immer gut für einen kleinen Skandal. Ich werde Tante Victoria anrufen. Sie und ihre Freundinnen vom „Dienstagnachmittag Bridge Club" werden mit Begeisterung bei einem neuen Fall mithelfen*). Ich werde sie bitten, denselben Zeitungen zuzuflüstern, es werde morgen bei Wilson Peeks Haus sensationelle Enthüllungen geben."

Eigentlich hatte er den alten Damen zwar verboten, weiter Detektiv zu spielen, aber es sah ganz danach aus, als ob sie sowieso nicht auf ihn hören würden, und dieser Auftrag sah auf jeden Fall völlig ungefährlich aus.

„Peek wird nichts gegen ein wenig öffentliche Aufmerksamkeit haben. Wenn die Reporter unser ‚Opus' sehen und es mit den Zeitungsausschnitten vergleichen, dann wird die Polizei von San Rafael nicht mehr wegschauen können. Die Zeitungen und die Polizei werden miteinander Druck ausüben auf die Firma, dass sie das Abgasreinigungssystem bauen muss."

Ed und Mark tauschten erstaunte Blicke aus. Das war nicht gerade der offizielle Weg, aber es konnte sehr wohl funktionieren.

„Das ist brillant, Chef!" feixte Mark, und der Sergeant nickte.

Ed hätte es bei weitem vorgezogen, wenn die Verantwortlichen rechtmässig verurteilt und gezwungen worden wären, für jeglichen Schaden geradezustehen, den sie verursacht hatten. Aber der Chef hatte Recht: Sie würden die Verbindung nicht beweisen können. Ein gewitzter Anwalt würde einen Freispruch für die Firma erwirken, und dann stünden die Schuldigen mit einer weissen Weste da und – schlimmer noch – sie bräuchten nichts zu ändern an ihrem Betrieb. Dies war das Beste, was sie unter diesen Umständen tun konnten.

„Nun, welcher von euch wird die Dose mit dem Uranin über den Zaun werfen?" fragte Ironside.

„Ich treffe besser", behauptete Mark und schaute seinen Freund herausfordernd an. „Ich habe viel Übung im Steine Werfen. Gegen Strassenlampen."

Das war wohl die Wahrheit – Mark _war_ gut. Natürlich konnte Ed das nicht einfach so offen zugeben. „Du bist kein Polizist."

Ironside grinste. „Ein Polizist zu sein qualifiziert dich wohl kaum besonders für Lausbubenstreiche, Sergeant!"

Der Geist eines Lächelns zog über das Gesicht des ernsthaften jungen Mannes. Dann rückte er zögernd mit seinem eigenen Gedanken heraus: „Sir, es gibt eine Chance, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen. Ich habe eine Plastiktüte mit Pierces Fingerabdrücken drauf."  
In kurzen Worten erklärte er seine Auseinandersetzung mit Pierce und seinen zwei Spiessgesellen, wobei er sie immer noch etwas herunterspielte.  
„Als Beweisstück dafür, dass er mich angegriffen hat, wäre die Tüte sehr schwach gewesen, aber als ein Indiz, das auf Pierce deutet, könnte sie wertvoll sein. Es könnte ihn davon abhalten, die Polizei weiter herauszufordern, und würde ausserdem den Verdacht von Andrew ablenken."

„Ed!" Mark was perplex über die Hinterlist des normalerweise so korrekten Polizisten.

Brown zuckte die Schultern. „Der Lehrerberuf ist heutzutage eine verzwickte Sache. Man muss ganz neue Methoden entwickeln, um mit den jungen Leuten mitzuhalten", versuchte er sich zu entschuldigen, aber es war ihm sichtlich nicht wohl dabei, einen Teenager zu hintergehen.

Ironside sah sofort die Chancen hinter diesem neuen Aspekt seines Plans. Er konnte ihnen unter Umständen eine Menge Ärger ersparen, nämlich wenn Mallone seinen eigenen Sohn zu verdächtigen begann – und er konnte Pierce helfen, auf der richtigen Seite des Gesetzes zu bleiben, auch wenn es nur aus Angst vor der Polizei war. Aber es wäre ein Anfang. Das könnte sogar seiner Mutter etwas Hoffnung und Lebenswillen zurückgeben.

* * *

Als Mark gegangen war, um die Zeitungsartikel zu verteilen, blickte der Chef nachdenklich auf seine Nummer eins. Er sass mit hängenden Schultern und undurchdringlicher Mine am Tisch. Ein Verdacht stieg in Ironside auf:

„Ed, was ist los mit deinem Rücken? Du bist verletzt worden in jenem Zusammenstoss mit Pierce und Konsorten, stimmt's?"

Seinem Boss entging nicht viel, nicht einmal, wenn man versuchte, es vor ihm zu verbergen, dachte Brown.

„Nein, nicht ernsthaft. Es ist nur ein Kratzer."

Ironside kannte sich aus mit der Art seines Assistenten, über solche ‚Kratzer' zu sprechen. Aber gleichzeitig war er froh, dass der Mann so zäh war. Deshalb liess er das Thema fallen.

„Was ist es denn, was dich so belastet?"

„Ich habe über etwas nachgedacht, was Andrews Mutter gesagt hat. Wie kann jemand von ‚Liebe' gegenüber jemandem sprechen, der ihm etwas Übles angetan hat?"

Er wollte seine eigene Verletzung nicht erwähnen, sie war belanglos. Aber es war offensichtlich, dass die Frau aus eigener Erfahrung gesprochen hatte. „Ihr kleiner Junge muss so viel durchmachen, vermutlich wegen dieser Kehrichtverbrennungsanlage. Wie kann sie denen vergeben, die dafür verantwortlich sind?"

Ironside überdachte seine Antwort reiflich. Dies war nicht der Moment, um sarkastisch zu sein oder seine harte Schale zu demonstrieren.

„Für manche Christen ist das Zentrum ihres Glaubens Vergebung bei Gott. Daraus schliessen sie, dass sie anderen ebenfalls vergeben sollen.  
Eigentlich tut es ja auch nur _einem_ Menschen weh, wenn du jemandem nicht vergibst, und das bist du selber.  
Vermutlich gibt der Glaube Andrews Mutter die Kraft, zu vergeben und ein Leben voller Liebe anderen gegenüber zu leben."

Ed nickte. „Es muss wundervoll sein, diese Art von Glauben zu haben. Ich bewundere die Art, wie sie und ihre Familie leben. Aber… sie könnten es nicht tun, wenn Leute wie wir sie nicht beschützen würden."

„Wahrscheinlich nicht, oder dann nur, wenn sie bereit wären, täglich ihr Leben und das ihrer Kinder zu riskieren. Vergiss nicht, sie sind aus Rumänien geflohen. Unser Land rühmt sich, Sicherheit, Religionsfreiheit und gleiche Chancen für alle zu garantieren. Es ist unser Job, diese Rechte zu verteidigen. In einer religiösen Sprache ausgedrückt: Wir sind Gottes Arm, um die Schwachen zu schützen. Diese brauchen das nicht einmal zu wissen."

Ed stand auf und begann, unruhig hin und her zu gehen. „Andrew nannte mich einen Lügner. Ich mochte es gar nicht. Ich log sogar, um ihn vor der Strafverfolgung zu bewahren. Wir arbeiten mit Lügen und mit Gewalt und mit Tricks wie in diesem Fall. Ich wünschte mir, die Welt wäre schwarz und weiss, und unsere Arbeit gehörte zur weissen Seite, aber so ist es nicht. Sie ist nur ein helleres Grau."

Ironside hörte die Not hinter den Worten seines ehrlichen Freundes. Er wog seine Antwort sorgfältig ab. „Du hast Recht. Das System ist nicht perfekt, und wir müssen jeden Tag darum kämpfen, dass unser Grau nicht nach und nach schwarz wird. Leute wie die Drakes erinnern uns daran, dass es das Weiss immer noch gibt: den Glauben, die Gerechtigkeit und die reine Liebe. Sie brauchen uns, um sie zu beschützen, aber wir brauchen sie auch, nämlich, um unser Gewissen wachsam zu halten."

Wiederum nickte Ed. Er war nicht glücklich mit dieser Antwort, aber er akzeptierte sie, zusammen mit der Bürde der Verantwortung, die sie mit sich brachte. Schmerz und Erschöpfung zeigten sich jetzt deutlich auf seinem Gesicht.

Ironside konnte sich so ungefähr vorstellen, wie müde sein Assistent sein musste nach seinen Doppelschichten als Lehrer und Detektiv. Deshalb sagte er, deutlich sanfter als es sonst seine Art war: „Geh und ruh dich aus. Ich werde dich morgen brauchen, um die Weissen mit unserem Grauton zu retten."

* * *

_* Episode 'Why the Tuesdey Afternoon Bridge Club met on Thursday', S2/16_


End file.
